The Devil Could Wait
by DestroyShelbeyy
Summary: Castiel is a angel of the Lord and a loyal soldier. Rayne Armstrong is a lone hunter with a divine secret. Rayne's seemingly perfect world of hunting is change forever when she meets Sam and Dean Winchester along with their angel buddy, Castiel. She is thrown into a world falling hold to the war against angels and demons and has no idea the events that are about to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

I pace the dirt floor dramatically, wondering what to do next, but the thing is, I know what to do next. I have done this a million times before. Sweat is beading at my forehead and I could really go for a shower. I feel grimey and gross. I have a sharp hunting knife in my hand dripping with Dead Man's blood. I sigh deeply and rub my face with my unused hand.

"What's wrong? Can't get it up?" The vampire sitting across from me hisses. I have her strapped to a chair. She has gashes all along her arms, chest and neck from where I tortured her for information. Her stylish clothes are drenched in the thick, red liquid. "You'd be surprised how many woman can't-"

"Shut it!" I snapped, stopping in my tracks and pointing the blade at her. Vampires are known for having a slimey mouth but this was has been especially annoying.

I have been working this case for three days now. It takes place in a small farming town called Tekonsha, Michigan. It is about two and half hours from where I grew up. People have been turning up slaughtered all over. The citizens believe it's some psycho killer or maybe a rogue animal but I know what it is: vampires.

A group of them have been living here for awhile. They are nasty, evil creatures with no moral boundaries. I believe they are one of the most sinister monsters out there. They seduce people, use their weaknesses to lead them to their blood-sucking death. Unfortunately for them, I'm one of the best vampire hunters out there. They're my specialty.

"Or what?" The vampire retorts sarcastically. "You'll kill me?"

"No," I say, sinister smile plastered to my face. "I'll kill your little boyfriend." I gesture to the other vampires tied up in the other room. One by one, I knocked them all off as they entered the door. See, I'm very excellent at throwing knives. The Dead Man's blood made them weak enough to incapacitate and bind them up.

"You wouldn't." Her long, wavey brunette hair falls from behind her shoulder as she shakes her head in disbelief. Her deep brown eyes squint in pure hatred toward me.

"Oh, I would. You see, I hate your kind especially and I'm going to enjoy killing every last one of you." I smirk in defiance at her.

"And why's that? You hunt dozens and dozens of kinds of monsters. What make us so special? Did we do something to your family? Maybe a friend or two?" She cocks an eyebrow.

She was right. Vampires did do something but I was not going to let that bother me now. I had a job to finish. Without saying a word, I go to the other room. I help the only male vampire up and drag him to the the room I just came from. "Say good-bye," I whisper harshly. I then take out a machete and chop off the monster's head.

"No!" She cries out. "You cunt! I'll get you! I swear to God, I'll kill you."

"Aw, that's nice-" But before I can finish my comeback, I'm hit with a wave off confusion and light-headedness. I squeeze my eyes shut and press my hand against my forehead. Another vision. It's the angels again. I can't make out full sentences, like always but I do hear the same names I always do:

Castiel

Sam

Dean

Winchester

Winchester. That name sounds so familiar, but I can't place it.

The angel's voices grow ear-shattering loud along with sharp ringing sound and then everything is quiet. I shake my head and squint my eyes until my head is clear. I then walk over to the female vampire sitting in the chair. I grab her by her hair and throw her head back. I raise the machete and smash it down on her neck, decapitating her.

My phone then rings. The chorus of "Punching in a Dream" by The Naked and Famous fills the room. I find it ironic that such an upbeat song is in such a dreadful environment. I check the screen to see that's it is Lisa, my closest friend. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Rayne. When are you going to be home? Ben misses you like crazy." Her voice seems more cheerful than normal.

Ah, Ben, Lisa's son. What a great kid. He and I have always been really close. Since he never knew his father, he pretty much grew up with two moms: Lisa and me. Not to say that I'm masculine or anything but I take him hunting-with deer, not monsters. I would never want him to have this life. I hope better for him.

"I'll be home tomorrow. Is everything okay? Your voice sounds kind of... weird?" My brows furrow together, concerned for the sister I never had.

"Yeah, it's just... Dean is back." She breathes in relief and joy. I can hear her giggle, excited to have the man she loves back in her life.

I freeze. Dean? Dean Winchester? It all clicks now. I become incredibly wary. "I'll be home right away." I walk over to the rest of the vampires bound in the other room and decaptitate them all.

I drive all night to reach Lisa and Ben in Cicero, Indiana. The whole time I'm thinking about Dean coming back into their lives. Not that I don't like Dean, but I'm just worried. I know how destructive hunters can be in normal people's lives. I feel guilty sometimes just being around Ben and Lisa.

I'm also thinking about why the angels are talking about Dean and his brother, Sam. What do they want with him? My worry grows deeper as I think about the possible danger he is putting Ben and Lisa in. I grow furious at the thought of anything happening to them.

But I have another question: Who is Castiel?

When I pull into the driveway of Lisa's beautiful home, I burst through the door. "Lisa?" I call out. I then see him.

"Hello," he says. "You must be Rayne." He puts on a seemingly saracastic smile.

Dean Winchester got wrapped up in Lisa and Ben's lives way back before Ben was born. Dean and Lisa had a one-night-stand when Dean bailed. He returned to Cicero on job where Ben was almost hurt by a changling. Dean saved them but then left again once the case was closed.

"Where's Lisa?" I ask harshly.

"I'm right here, Rayne. Chill out." She come around the corner and stands next to me. "How was your hunt? Did you kill all the monsters?" She smiles.

"Yeah, it was fine." My eyes are locked on Dean. "Hey, can I talk to you...privately?" I finally break my hold and look at my friend.

"Sure," Lisa answers. She can tell something is not right. We move to the kitchen. "What's up?" She crosses her arms across her chest.

"Are you sure you want him back in your life?" My voice and expression are full of concern. I put my hands on my hips.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why don't you like him?" She walks toward me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong with him?"

"I just don't trust him." I shake my head, looking down at my leather boots. "He hurt you, Lisa. Way back then, he hurt you. I'm not going to let him do that you you again." I look up at her, tears in my eyes. "You have helped me so much. I can never let anything happen to you."

"I know," she says, rubbing my back. "But he has been through a lot too. He just went through hell. I need to help him now." She bites her lip.

"Fine then. If he stays, so do I. I'm moving in with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"They're ready!" I call to Ben as I pull the red velvet cupcakes out of the oven.

"Coming!" Ben yells from the den as he plays Call of Duty on his Xbox 360.

Living with Ben, Lisa and Dean this last year has been wonderful. There has never been a happier time in my life. And Dean has been surprisingly pleasant. We have actually grown to be friends. I still have visions where his name pops up but no one else knows, so I don't say anything. I haven't even asked him about Castiel. I'm too afraid that he'll get angry with me. I try to stay on good terms with him.

I have not gone hunting in the past year. I figured since Dean quit, I should quit too. I would be lying if I said I did not miss it. But we need to protect Ben and Lisa from the inside from all the awful things on the outside.

"Hey, Ben, I'm going to go for a jog while these cool," I say as I finish taking the cupcakes out of the muffin tin. I get changed into my jogging outfit and place my ear buds in my ears, blocking out the world for a while.

One my way home, I spot Dean with a gun in his hand in our neighbor's yard. He looks especially freaked out. "Dean?" I call over, taking my headphones out. He looks up at me.  
"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Uh, nothing!" He answers with a smile, not hiding his guilt well enough.

I walk closer to him. My voice lowers down. "Are you hunting something?" I squint my eyes at him, searching the area for whatever monster Dean could possibly be after.

Dean slowly walks toward me, trying to be as clandestine as possible. "No, I was just… uh, thought I saw I… uh, saw something." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh huh, sure," I say, unimpressed. "Well, we better get home; the barbeque starts in two hours."

"Oh, that's right!" Dean jumps over the fence and pats me on the back and we walk home together.

I check the cupcakes the make sure they are still there and no little monsters named Ben snagged any. I climb the stairs to my room and pick out a cute outfit for the barbeque. It is our neighborhood block party today. I hop in the shower in the bathroom down the hall and soak up the scalding water. It feels delicious against my sweaty skin. When I'm finished, I step out, dry myself off and get dressed.

As I put my skull plugs in my ears, I think about Ben. He and I have become so close over this past year. We do everything together. We are best friends. He feels safe and protected around me just as Lisa feels protected around Dean. It is just how things work in our family.

Once I have frosted and packed up the cupcakes, the four of us leave the house and head down the street to the block party. We stop at the end of the cul-de-sac and begin mingling. Dean goes to the grill to help his buddies. Ben runs off with his kid friends. And Lisa and I join the other women in a conversation.

Through the whole experience, I feel the men's eyes on me. My short studded shorts, my destructed Def Leppard tee, my stretched ears. I'm well aware that many of the gentlemen in our neighborhood are attracted to me. Dean has told me some of the things they have said.

I end up talking one-on-one with a woman named Margaret who lives four houses down from us. I knew who she was but I never had the chance to talk to her:

"So you live with Lisa, Ben and Dean, right?" She asks, gesturing to me with a Solo cup full of Sprite Zero in her hand.

"That's right," I answer, looking over at Ben, feeling protective.

"So what's the story there?"

"What do you mean?" I give her a puzzled look.

"I know that Dean and Lisa are together. But where do you fit in? Are you Ben's nanny?" She looks me up and down. Clearly in her eyes, I'm not nanny material.

"I'm just a family friend," I say with a shrug, not thinking anything of it.

She eyes me carefully, trying to figure out the next thing to say. Her voice suddenly grows hush. "You know, polygamy is illegal."

My face grows hot with rage. My eyes widen with fury. "I'm well aware of the polygamy laws," I say through gritted teeth. I then walk away without saying anything more.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Margaret calls after me.

Later on, after the block party is over and we are home, Lisa finally says something. "Why are you in such a sour mood?" She asks frankly, putting her hands on her hips.

I look at her, brows furrowed and lips pouting. "I'm just so sick of everyone judging me! I'm not cut out for this suburban life! I've had enough!" I cross my arms in a huff.

Lisa sits on my bed next to me. "I'm sorry you feel that way," she says.

"Oh, please, I don't need your sympathy! I need out! I want so desperately to go back to hunting." I sigh deeply.

Lisa jumps up. "Why? Why would you want go to back to that… awful lifestyle!?" She shouts. She shakes her head disappointedly.

"…Because I love it! It gives me meaning! I get to help people. Nothing is greater than that feeling. You just wouldn't understand." I look down at my hands in my lap.

"No, I guess I wouldn't," she says nastily.

"You know what?" I stand up. "I'm done talking with you. I'm going to talk to Dean. He'll understand." I turn to walk out of the room.

"Oh, I'm sure he will!" Lisa yells after me, sarcastically.

I stomp down the hall, past Ben's room. He comes out and grabs my hand. "Rayne? Are you leaving us?" His eyes are wet with tears.

I turn to face him. "No, buddy, I'm not. I'm just going to go find Dean so we can talk. I'll be back. I promise." I give him a forced smile. "Do you know where Dean is?"

"He's getting ready to go out for a drink," Ben replies.

"Okay, thank you, Ben." I turn to walk away but then twist back and put my hand on his shoulder. "I love you," I say and I kiss his forehead. I then walk down the hallway to my room and change into a bar appropriate outfit. Maybe I can end up going home with someone tonight.

Once I'm finished getting ready, I search the house but I can't find Dean. Finally, I look out the window and see Dean get in the car with a tall man. I burst into action. I grab my go bag filled with salt, iron, numerous pistols and my lucky shotgun. I head to the garage and slide onto my motorcycle, putting my helmet on.

I ride for what seems like forever, managing to stay hidden from Dean and his mystery companion. I mean, Dean has been acting weird lately, but running off in the middle of the night without saying anything? That just takes the cake. They lead me out into the country, deep in the forest to a small cabin. I park my bike about one hundred feet away from them.

The men get out of the car and climb the steps and enter the building. I stay fifteen steps behind. Luckily, I'm dressed in all black. I climb around and peek into the window to find Dean hugging the man he was traveling with…

"Sam! I can't believe it's you!" Dean exclaims, as he squeezes tighter around him.

Sam? Could he mean Sam Winchester? But that's impossible! Sam is in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. I just continue to watch and listen.

"How did you get back?" Dean questions, releasing his embrace.

"I don't know," Sam replies. "I searched for weeks." He shrugs.

Dean looks away thinking, and then realizes what his brother just said. "Weeks? How long have you been back?" There is anger growing in his voice. Sam looks down, clearly not wanting to make eye contact. "How long have you been back?" Dean practically yells.

"…About a year," Sam murmurs.

"_A year!?_" Dean screams. "You've been back this whole time and you never contacted me? What the hell have you been doing?"

"…Hunting," Sam says quietly. He throws his arms up in the air and then puts them on his hips.

Dean is taken aback. "You've been flying solo?" There is a worry in his voice; the thought of his baby brother—who is more precious than life itself—hunting alone is a lot for him to take in. I do not really see the big deal considering I have always hunted alone.

"No… I've been hunting with a group," Sam says.

Dean looks even angrier and somewhat betrayed. "You've been going out with strangers?" He is talking to Sam as a father would to son.

"They're not strangers… they're more like family," the youngest Winchester explains.

"Um, last time I checked, Sammy, we don't have any family!" Dean is growing increasingly impatient and obviously wants answers.

"Just let me show you." Sam leads Dean into the next room.

I am no longer able to keep up with the conversation. So I take daring move. I reach into my messenger bag and pull out a wedge and lock-picking set. I manage to open the window and climb my body through—which is quite challenging due to my feminine curves. I move silently across the room and put my ear up against the door.

"I was poisoned too… a few days ago," Sam says. Poisoned? Who was poisoned?

"So how am I not seeing things still?" Dean asks. Ah, that's why Dean has been acting so strange lately.

"They have a cure for Djinn venom," Sam explains. A cure for Djinn poison? That's monumental! But who is _they_?

"It's something I came up with myself. I know things that your Daddy never even dreamed about," a familiar voice says proudly. I'm puzzled at the sound. Where have I heard that voice before?

Then there is silence and next, whispers. "You can come out now, Rayne," the familiar voice says.

I freeze. How did they know I was here? I inhale deep and let out a long exhalation. I grip the door handle and count to three. I'm not afraid. Okay, maybe a little. More so of Dean, though. I open the door and I bite my lip to keep my jaw from dropping.

"Hello, Rayne," the older, bald-headed man says.

"Hello, Samuel," I answer defiantly.


	3. Chapter 3

"What? You know each other?" Dean asks, astonished and confused.

There is awkwardness in the room that I cannot even put into words. I then study the three men in front of me. Dean is the same ol' with his gelled up hair and soft features. Sam is amazingly tall—probably half a foot taller than me—and he has these puppy dog eyes that I can't help but find adorable. Samuel looks as if he has not aged a day since I have seen him over a year ago.

"Wait a minute… who is she?" Sam asks, pointing a finger at me. His face is twisted with confusion and there is a glimmer in eye as his pupils dilate. He obviously finds me attractive.

"Rayne Armstrong," I answer, holding out a hand but he does not shake it. I slowly drop my arm and tense up.

"She has been living with Lisa, Ben and I for the past year," Dean explains. "She was once a hunter, too. She's cool," he assures his brother. He then turns to me. "But how in the hell do you know Samuel?"

Finally, Samuel speaks up. "We met a little over a year ago on a hunt for vampires in Tekonsha, Michigan. She was riding solo and we crossed paths. We joined together to take down the nest."

"Don't forget to tell him the tiny, little detail you're not spitting up," I remind him in a brash voice.

"Why don't you tell your side of the story," Samuel says with an unpleasant smile. This just kills him.

"Well," I begin. "After listening to him preach to me that I was not experienced enough and I was stupid for flying solo, your grandfather, Samuel, here, got himself injured. He and his group left me… but I managed to take down the nest by myself." I cross my arms over my chest and cock my hip, giving a proud smile.

Dean has an impressed expression on his face. Samuel is glaring at me with the strength of a thousand suns. And Sam's eyes are wide. I can't quite read his facial expression.

I uncross my arms. "Now tell me about this Djinn anti-venom," I demand. "And how in the hell did a Djinn poison these two?" I point to Sam and Dean. "Djinn are cave dwellers."

"Not anymore," Sam pipes up. "They look like normal people and can poison you with just a touch."

"But why would they go after you two?" I ask.

"We ganked one a while back; looks like they're just coming back for revenge," Dean says, rubbing his chin.

"But that means they know where we live…" I say. The realization strikes me like a lightning bolt. My blood runs cold and I freeze in place. I see nothing but blackness.

Dean and I look at each other. "Ben and Lisa!" We exclaim simultaneously.

The next thing I know, I am putting on my helmet and hopping onto my motorcycle to follow Sam and Dean home. The ride home feels even longer then the trip to the cabin. Every second feels like an hour. The thought of losing Ben and Lisa to one of those… monsters is just too much for me.

Dean beats me inside once we are home. "Lisa!? Ben!?" He screams, busting through the door.

I enter behind him. "Ben!" I cry out, tears in my eyes. "Ben, where are you?"

Once Dean finds that the house in empty, he picks up for the phone and dials seemingly Lisa's number. I pull out my cell and try Ben. But before we know it, the two are coming in the back door.

"Lisa!" Dean says breathlessly, embracing her.

I wrap my arms around Ben and squeeze him tight. "Oh, Ben, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"What has gotten in to you two?" Lisa asks, confused. "We left a note that we were going out to the movies!"

Dean lets go of his girlfriend and looks her straight in the eye. "Pack a bag—the three of you."

"What's going on?" Ben asks. He looks to me and I look to Dean.

"We're just going to a friend's house," Dean says.

"C'mon, Ben," I say softly, holding out my hand. Ben takes it and we begin to walk across the kitchen.

Ben freezes. "Um…" he mumbles.

"Sam?" Lisa gasps. She turns toward Dean, silently demanding an explanation.

"I'll explain later," Dean says. "Just go get packed."

The three of us slowly walk up the stairs, still in shock from all the events that are unfolding. We go to our rooms and begin packing. I shove as many outfits as I can and throw all my plugs, tapers and tunnels in to a couple duffle bags. I sprint downstairs, meeting the rest of the gang in the living room.

"It's time to go," Dean says gravely. He leads us outside.

I look to my beautiful motorcycle and look down at my giant duffle bags. My heart sinks and I feel a pit in my stomach.

"You're going to have to leave her behind," Lisa tells, as she walks up to me.

"I know," I sigh. We all throw our bags into the back seat of Sam's hunk of a car and cram into the backseat.

"So how long have you been hunting?" Sam asks, trying desperately to end the silence in the car. This is an awful long drive.

"I've been hunting since I was 17—but I've been retired for a year." I eye Lisa as her lips twist.

"That's awfully young to be hunting alone…" Sam says. His voice is strangely full of concern. Maybe it's just that he knows how dangerous our field of work is.

"Who said I've always been alone…" I retort. The memories begin flooding back in from the fateful day all those years ago.

But before the gory details are unleashed, Dean exclaims, "We're here!"

"Dammit," Bobby says when he opens the door.

"Nice to meet you too," I grumble under my breath.

Bobby looks to me. "And who exactly are you?"

"That's Rayne, Bobby. Don't mind her." Dean looks back at me and gives me an annoyed look.

Bobby narrows his eyes and the four of us give him pleading looks. "Alright, come on in."

As we enter the beaten up home, I notice that Sam is staying on the porch. I lead Lisa and Ben into the other room. As I close the door, I hear Dean exclaim, "_You knew!?_"

"Okay, what the _hell_ is going on? How is Sam back? I thought he was dead?" Lisa asks, frazzled.

I sigh deeply and prepare myself to explain, trying to find the right words. "He was never dead. He was in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. Somehow, something raised Sam up from the cage. We don't know much. All that matters is that Dean is now reunited with his brother." I pinch the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ben asks, being completely oblivious up until this point. He seems confused and scared. He is probably wondering why and who we are talking about.

Just as I open my mouth to explain, Dean comes in. "Sam and I are leaving," he says.

"Not without me," I add on, putting my hands on my hips in a huff.

"No, you're staying here," he orders in a stern voice. "You need to protect Ben and Lisa." He acts as if it is not up for debate.

"Bobby can take care that! He's capable! I'm coming with you! Those Djinn were after my family too. You owe it to me to let me kill one of those sons of bitches!"

Dean's eyes narrow as he thinks about it. "Alright, you can come. But don't think I won't be watching you."

I begin to walk past him and pat him on the cheek. "Oh, I know you will be." I wink at him.

We say our good-bye's to Ben and Lisa and then grab bags full of guns and other weapons and load into Sam's car. Ben sadly waves at me and I wave back. It breaks my heart to leave him in such an unfamiliar place while I run off to do a hunt. He must be worried sick.

After stopping off at the Campbells' to regroup with them. We all agree that Sam and Dean will go in alone but the rest of us will be nearby in case things get hairy. It kills me that I most likely won't be able to kill anything but it's the only way.

"We'll be right around the corner," I say to Dean as he climbs out of the van. I give him an assuring smile.

"Got'cha," Dean answers, winking at me sarcastically.

The Samuel drives down the street and makes a loop and park on the next street over. And we wait. And wait; until something happens within my brain. My mind goes blank and a white like pierces through the darkness. I hear the voice again:

_Sam_

_ Dean_

_ Save them._

"We need to go back now," I say coldly to Samuel.

"We can't!" He protests.

"I said _now_, Samuel! Or so help me God!" I punch the back of his seat and kick the floor with my right foot.

"Alright, fine!" He grumbles something incomprehensible. God only knows what curses he breathed.

He floors it back to the house and I jump out of the van. I search the windows of the houses, looking for Sam and Dean. Next door, I see Dean drop to the ground. I run to him. By the time I get there, he shouting "No! No!" and rolling around on the ground.

"Dean!" I exclaim as I drop to my knees to tend to him. "C'mon, Dean, you need to get up. We have to go find Sam!" I wrap his arm around my shoulders and lift.

"Rayne," he breathes. "Rayne, I couldn't save them…"

"It's okay, Dean, you'll be fine," I console him. It's just the Djinn poison talking. He just needs a shot of that cure and he will be fine.

I stumble with the weight of Dean on my shoulders but we make it to the house. I lay Dean on the floor and run to find Sam. But by the time I get there, two of the three Djinn are dead and Samuel and the cousins have the third.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asks frantically.

"In the other room," I reply, trying desperately to catch my breath. I bend over and put my hands on my knees.

Sam sprints to Dean and I'm left in the room with the Campbell's. The one cousin puts a pillowcase over the head of the Djinn.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," Samuel tells her. "Get her in the truck before the boys come back," he orders. He then turns to me.

I cross my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow, eyeing him carefully. I do not know what he is up to but I know it can't be good. But before I can say anything, Sam and Dean enter the room. Dean looks completely fine. Sam must have dosed him up.

"Hey," Dean says to me with a small smile and wave.

"Hey," I say back, thankful he is okay.

We all follow each other outside to meet on the driveway. Sam and Dean begin talking about the next step. Will Dean return to hunting? After much discussion, Dean decides to stay with Ben and Lisa. I guess he wants that apple pie life.

Sam turns to me. "What about you?" He asks. "You seem like a good hunter. Will you come with us?"

I stop and look at each of the brothers. I feel like I have the toughest decision to make. They are both so attractive in different ways so I really can't base it on that. I have missed hunting, but Ben and Lisa mean the world to me. I go back and forth and come to a decision.

"I want to hunt."


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are we headed?" I ask Sam as we drive north from the Campbell's cabin. I roll down my window and let the cool air whip through my hair.

"Lansing, Michigan," Sam answers, checking his rearview mirror. "Samuel got us a job up there."

"Really!? Lansing!?" I gasp in excitement. I begin wiggling in my seat. "Waddup!"

"Yeah, why? Is that significant to you?" He looks over me, amusement spreading across his face.

"I'm from Grand Rapids, Michigan! Six-one-six, baby!" I haven't been home in over a year. Before I moved in with Ben and Lisa, I had been on a long hunting streak but my last stop was in Tekonsha, where I met Samuel," I explain.

"You don't seem like Samuel very much," Sam states. He glances over at me.

"No, I really don't," I say, turning to him. "I just can't stand it when people tell me I'm not strong enough or smart enough to do something. I have been told that my whole life; that I'm not good enough."

Sam grows quiet. "Yeah, I understand that." And I can tell that he really does.

Once we arrive in Lansing, we change into our FBI outfits and head to the scene of the crime. Sam interviews the on-sight officer as I check out the house. It's a lovely home—classic Michigan. I climb the stairs, wary of my surroundings. I make my way down the hallway and open the door to the bedroom to find two giant pools of crimson on the carpet. I do not even slightly gag at the sight of blood. I have grown so immune to the grotesque and vile.

I exit the house after discussing the scenario with CSU and return to Sam. "So what's the story?"

"It looks like Mom and Dad were ganked by something and that something took Baby." He hands me a picture of a six-month-old girl.

"Dammit," I curse under my breath. "What could possibly want a baby for?"

"I have no idea. There was no EMF or sulfur. They said that the alarm didn't go off either, so it's sneaky." Sam scratches the back of his head.

I look around and spot the sign for the alarm system company. "Hey, Sam, call Samuel and see if any of the other families have Harper Caine Security."

"Will do," he says. He pulls out his phone and dials the number.

As he talks with Samuel, I look around the area. Police officers, possible witnesses, CSU guys and gals, fake badges. God, I missed this. I take in a deep breath, absorbing the situation. It's tragic but this is what I lived for. I could not stand being in that phony life for one more second. Sam is my savior.

"All of the other families had the same security system and there's one more family that fits the profile," Sam reports.

"Go to their place tonight and check it out?" I suggest.

"Sure thing!" Sam says with a shrug.

"Let's go back to the motel, then, and change into some normal clothes. Are you hungry? Because I'm starving!"

"Yeah, I could eat."

Later on, we drive to the next possible stop for the monster that has been nabbing babies. Sam grabs his lock picking kit and sprints quietly to the house. We have decided that Sam will go in by himself and I'll stay out in the car to keep watch.

After about fifteen minutes, I see Sam running across the lawn with something in his arms. As he gets closer, I realized what he is holding. Sam opens the passenger door.

"What is that?" I ask with eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Umm," Sam murmurs, looking down at the six-month-old baby boy in his arms. "A baby?"

"We don't have a car seat!" I point out.

"Well, hold him and I'll go get one," Sam says flatly as he hands me the baby.

I take the child and sit him on my lap as Sam goes back to the house. "Hello, little one," I say quietly as I rub his belly. "You sure are cute." The baby then grabs ahold of my index finger and lets out a laugh.

The backseat door opens and Sam locks in the car seat. "Okay, you can put him in now."

I exit the car and settle the baby in the seat and buckle him in. "I think you should call Dean," I finally say.

"Why is that? C'mon, you don't think you can handle a little baby?" Sam teases.

"Dean has more experience with this. He raised you!"

"And you helped raise Ben!" Sam retorts.

"Just call him," I demand.

Dean drives up in the Impala and meets us at the motel. We explain the case to him and we all ponder what possibly could have killed the parents and taken the babies.

"Well, it was harmed when I cut it with silver," Sam adds to the conversation.

"That could be anything from a shape shifter to a werewolf," I groan, rubbing my face with my hand.

The baby then starts crying over from the crib the motel owner was nice enough to loan us. We all just stare at each other, wondering what to do.

"Well, aren't you going to tend to it?" Dean asks me harshly.

"Why do I have to? I've never even been around a baby before!" I cross my arms.

"Well, don't you have some like… maternal instincts hold up in… there?" He gestures to my chest.

"You really never paid attention in health class, did you?" I sigh. "Whatever, I'm going to just take care of the damn thing." I feel the need to act hard around Dean and Sam as to prove that I actually can do this. But I really don't actually know much about taking care of babies.

"Come here, little one," I say in a soft voice as I pick up the crying infant. His wails turn into soft gurgles as I lay his head against my shoulder and rubs circles into his back. "Ah, le bébé," I whisper.

"What is that?"

"French," I answer with a smile.

"You can speak French?" Sam asks, impressed.

"No, I only know a few words. But hey, guys, we're going to need some supplies for this little man until we can figure out what to do."

"Alright, let's go then!" Sam says, slapping his hands together.

The three of us search down the baby aisle, looking and feeling perplexed at all the different brands of diapers, ointments and creams. We pick out a few things and throw them in the cart. We then move to the check-out. That's when the baby starts crying.

"Pick it up! Do something!" Dean demands of me in a hushed voice. I do so but the crying does not cease like it did before. "Try rubbing his back again… like you did before."

"I'm trying! But it's not working!" I say through gritted teeth.

"May I be of service?" I turn to find an older black woman standing next to me. "Are you this boy's mother?" She asks.

"No, uhh…" I stammer.

"We're just watching him for a friend," Dean answers smoothly with a half-smile. He nods to me, letting me know it is okay to hand the baby over. I do so.

"So what's his name?" The woman asks, placing the baby in the crook of his arm. The baby immediately stops wailing.

The three of us looking around, trying to think of a name. We each say our name at the same time. I say Trent. Dean says Bobby. And Sam says John. Dean gives me a scowling look when I speak the name I wanted to pick out for our little man.

"His name is Bobby John," Sam quickly recovers.

I then see Dean check the security cameras next to him. "Give me back that baby right now," he demands coldly.

"What? Why?" I ask, confused. He gestures to the miniature television screens. I see that the woman has glowing eyes. Shape shifter. I turn to her. "Give me that damn baby, you bitch," I hiss.

The shifter then makes a run for it with little Bobby John in tow. Dean and I go after it while Sam runs around to block the door. The shifter stops when she sees Sam and I left hook her in the face, taking Bobby John from her. Dean then jumps on top of the shifter, pulling out a silver knife. But the scene is broken up when the manager of the store comes over to us.

We bolt out of the store and to the car. Bobby John is surprisingly silent through the whole event. Once we're in the vehicle, something miraculous happens. Just as I buckle Bobby John into his car seat, he practically explodes, revealing a small black baby.

I look to Bobby John's left to find he looks exactly like the baby on the diaper box. "Uh, guys," I mutter, astonished.

"What?" The brothers ask in unison, turning their heads. Their jaws drop.

"I think we should go to Samuel's," Sam suggests, his voice cracking. Dean gives him an unsure look but then starts the car, letting out an unsatisfactory sigh.

The ride to the Campbell's is an awkward one. I just try my best to tend to Bobby John while the brothers having each other the passive-aggressive silent treatment. I'm not one for healthy communication but these brothers have some serious issues among themselves. They are lucky they are so cute.

Once we are there, there is an argument about what to do with the child. Samuel wants to keep it and raise it to be a hunter. But Dean opposes the idea of that. He is worried that the Campbell's will study and experiment on him. I would not put it past them.

Just then, there is smashing against the door. It's the shifter. "Take the baby!" Samuel yells at me. "Take him to the basement!"

I grab Bobby John and run to the basement along with Dean and Sam. We hid in the safe room and hear in horror as the shifter seemingly defeats each of the Campbell's. And then we hear the banging at the door to the room. I hold Bobby John closer to me, feeling maternally protective.

"Get back!" Dean screams.

The door comes crashing down and the shifter, disguised now as Sam, goes after Sam, throwing him out of the room and then disguising into Dean. The shifter punches Dean across the space. Finally, it comes to me: he shifts and the sight is one to behold. It wraps its hand around my neck and lifts me off the ground. I wiggle and shake, sputtering at the mouth. But as I grow weaker without oxygen, the shifter is able to take Bobby John and leaves me on the floor. I black out.

I wake to find Sam kneeling over me. "Hey, you okay?" He asks, patting my cheek.

"Uh, yeah," I murmur, slowly sitting up. "What happened?" I ask, still disoriented.

"The shifter got away with the baby." He glances down and then back up at me.

"Are you serious?" I exclaim. I try standing up but I fall and Sam catches me. My right hand wraps around his back while the other lands on his left peck. He is extremely toned and muscular. It is _such_ a turn on.

I then realize Dean. He is on the phone. I hear him say Lisa's name. "What's going on there?" I mutter to Sam.

"I don't know, exactly," he answers.

Just then, Dean hangs up and walks over to us. "Looks like I'll be riding along with you guys from now on." He gives us a somewhat unhappy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come here, you," I say flirtatiously as I pull on Sam's shirt to come closer. He presses me up against the wall of the motel hallway. He smooches me softly, but then it becomes more intense. Our tongues wrestle back and forth between our mouths. He tastes like cheap whiskey and sweat. I rub his chest, nipping at his shirt with my fingers, wanting it to come off.

"Let's take this to the bed, shall we?" He whispers huskily. He opens the door and I lead him to the bed, yanking on his V-neck T-shirt.

Once the back of my thigh bumps against the mattress, I plop down and watch as Sam quickly takes off his tee. I bite my lip to keep my jaw from dropping at the sight. He has the abs of a glowing Greek god. I begin kissing below his naval and unbuttoning his jeans, rubbing his crotch. My hands travel up along his abs and eventually to his pecks.

When his pants are off, I grab and throw him down on the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist. His hands move down my back and to my ass and his squeezes it firmly. I feel the bump of his erection below me and I grow moist between my legs. I kiss him, drunk from the enticing feel of his body against mine. My lips make their way down his neck and to his chest. I lick his nipple and a soft groan releases from his throat.

I then stand up and strip off my clothes. Sam watches in satisfaction as I give him seductive looks as I do so. I lie on the bed, gripping him by the chin and bringing him close. Sam smooches my breasts and unclasps my bra, embracing them with his mouth. Sam slides my panties down my thighs and off around my ankles.

"Are you ready for this?" Sam asks in a low and sexy voice.

"You know it," I growl.

Suddenly, Sam is inside me. I gasp as a pleasurable sensation rakes through my body. Sam thrusts himself deeper and deeper into me, with more force with each pumping blow. I wrap my arms around him, gripping him tightly. He leaves love bites all along my neck and shoulder.

"Agh!" Sam cries out as I dig my nails into his strong, muscular back.

My eyes roll back in my head as I start to reach my climax. A delicious pressure builds at the front of my skull. I feel light as a feather, and like my stomach is going to implode. Obscenities and moans escape from my mouth as I release my hold on Sam and I grab fistfuls of the comforter below me. I can't even look him in the eyes as I reach orgasm.

Without saying a word, Sam rolls off and slides underneath the covers, ready for slumber. Figures. I am not one to attract the best kinds of guys. Sleep comes to me slowly but surely.

I wake up to the sound of Sam telling Dean about the case we caught over in Easter, Pennsylvania. It sounds like Dean is a tad bit astonished that Sam and I are working a case. I roll out of bed, walking into the bathroom without even looking at Sam. I take a shower and get changed into my FBI uniform. When I exit the washroom, Sam is standing there, waiting for me.

"Hey," he says curtly.

"Hey," I mimic.

"I had fun last night." Sam smirks.

"Me too." I plaster a smile across my face, acting like nothing is bothering me even though I'm screaming from the shame on the inside.

We meet Dean at the morgue. I am sure to give Dean a _huge_ hug. I really have missed him since we parted ways. I just had to go with my gut: I wanted to hunt. But it looks like Dean will be joining Sam and me for a while. We discuss the two dead men: one liquefied and the other, chocked full of boils. Something turns in my stomach as I vaguely familiarize myself with these tragedies.

On our way to the hotel room, we decide to interview the third cop that was on a case a while back where a kid was shot. When we get there, he is acting strange and really out of it. He explains to us that he and the other two cops planted a gun to make the shooting look good but in reality, they murdered the kid. But before we can get any more out of him, he drops dead: locusts eating their way out of his brain.

"So what's going on between you and him?" Dean asks after Sam exits the motel room to grab us some beers from the mini-mart down the street.

I immediately put my blinders up. "What do you mean?" I ask nonchalantly.

"You guys are acting weird toward each other. Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

"No, not a fight," I assure him. I cross my legs uncomfortably. I may lie for a living but I cannot lie to Dean. It just doesn't feel right.

Dean immediately gets it. He folds his arms over his chest. "Well, well, well…"

"What?" My cheeks grow flushed.

"You guys hit the sack together, didn't you?" He laughs to himself, pleased he figured it out. But I'm speechless. How did he figure it out? Am I that translucent to him?

But before I can retort, Sam comes back into the motel room. "You know what? I think I know what this is!"

"What?" I question, my voice cracking from the lingering embarrassment.

"This seems very similar to the Ten Plagues—you know, the Biblical plagues." He walks over to the table, setting the beers down.

"Maybe we should call Cas," Dean suggests. "He'd know what to do."

"I've been trying for months, Dean. He doesn't answer," Sam sighs.

I finally interject: "Wait, you're actually talking about calling _the_ Castiel, Angel of the Lord?" I start to panic. What if the angels know about my… ability? What if "Castiel" rats me out to the guys? "I'm not so sure about this."

"We can at least give it a shot." Before I can say anything, Dean is sitting down on his bed, praying to Castiel. "Dear Castiel, please get your feathery ass down here. We've got some plagues on our hands and we could sure use your expertise." He gives a smug smile.

"See, told you, nothing," Sam cracks.

Suddenly, a man appears in our room. My eyes widen. He has dark hair and is dressed in a suit with a blue tie and a khaki trench coat. Dean gives Sam a look. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Hello," Castiel says in a deep, husky voice.

"Hello?" Sam mimics, clearly peeved.

"That is still the terminology, is it not?"

Sam then goes off, practically yelling at Castiel about how he never answers his prayers and how he wants answers about how he got out of Hell. But Castiel isn't listening. Castiel is staring—staring at _me. _Oh, God. He knows. He knows, he knows, he knows!

He tilts his head slightly and walks toward me. "You must be Rayne."

Stay calm, Rayne. Just stay calm. "How the fuck do you know my name?" I ask, almost angrily.

"He's an angel; it's kind of his thing to be creepy," Dean explains with a half-smile.

Castiel then reaches his hand out, touching my forehead. I feel a tingly sensation and it abruptly stops. "They don't know…" he whispers softly. I look up at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him not say anything.

"Cas, could you stop freaking the girl out? She's not used to angels," Dean complains.

"Very well," Castiel says, stepping away from me. "This problem you have—these plagues—they could have only been caused by one thing: the Staff of Moses."

"Like _the _Staff of Moses? The one that actually caused the Ten Plagues?" Sam asks, being his usual self.

"Yes, and I can track where it is by using this concoction." He pulls out a duffle bag full of divine goodies—which he pours out next to me. As he looks through it, he constantly glances at me. "I need myrrh." Castiel disappears and then reappears a second later with another bag in his hand. He piles all the contents into a metal bowl and begins the spell.

"How long will this take?" Sam asks. Once Sam finished his question, the four of us are transported to a house, in a living room with a man sitting on his couch.

"Jesus, Cas, a little warning next time!" Dean screams at Castiel, but he doesn't seem bothered by Dean's outcry.

"What—what the hell?" The man on the couch exclaims, standing up. "How in the hell did you—"

"—It's okay, Mr. Birch. We're federal agents." Sam flashes his badge.

"You just can't walk in here!"

"That's quite a collection you've got there," Dean states coldly, referring to the newspaper clippings of the dead cops on the coffee table in front of us.

"Where did you get the Staff of Moses?" Castiel asks bluntly.

"The Staff of what?" Mr. Birch asks with a puzzled look on his face. Castiel then steps forward, touching his hand against the man's forehead, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" I shout at Castiel. I do not like this guy.

"He didn't know anything—"

"—Step back! All of you!" A young voice calls from our right. We turn to find a boy holding a branch out toward us. "What did you do to my dad?"

"It's the Staff of Moses," Castiel points out. "Well, at least part of it." His head tilts with curiousity.

Moving as a single unit, the four of us walk toward the kid. We back him to the other side of the house and begin questioning him. "Where did you get that?" I ask him firmly.

He is clearly scared. "Y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you," he answers quietly.

"Try us," Dean says, taking another step forward.

"An angel gave it to me. I prayed every night to God to punish those cops for killing my brother and nothing happened… until this angel came along."

"He just gave it to you?" I ask, not believing it.

"No…" the boy hangs his head in shame. "I bought it."

"With what? What's your allowance?" Sam cracks.

"I bought it… with my soul."

Castiel touches his fingers to the boy's forehead and before I know it, we're back in the motel room. My gut wrenches at the feeling of traveling like that. "Could you stop doing that?" I groan.

Without acknowledging me, Castiel continues with his work. "I need to check him."

"Check him for what?" Dean questions with an angry voice. "You do realize you just kidnapped a kid?"

"When a human sells his or her soul, a mark is etched upon them," Castiel explains. "I can check him to see who he sold his sold to."

"Wait," I interject. "Will it hurt him?"

Castiel looks to me, eyeing me carefully. "Yes." He narrows his eyes. "But physical damage will be minimal."

"Then by all means!" Dean shouts sarcastically, throwing his hands up in the air. "Sam…" Dean turns to his brother. Sam gives him a shrug. "Are you serious?"

"It's the only way, right?" Sam asks Castiel, and he nods. "Then go for it."

"But!" I protest but Sam gives me a harsh look, shutting me up.

Castiel rolls up his sleeve, not even bracing himself for what he was about to do this poor kid. The angel shoves his arm into the boy's abdomen. The kid immediately starts screaming at the top of his lungs. I wince and turn away—kids are a soft spot for me. Suddenly, the screaming stops and I turn to face the men.

Castiel's face has grown solemn. "I thought he died in the war." He shakes his feeling out. "We must go."

"Wait, what about the kid?" Dean points out, gesturing an arm toward the boy.

I reach for the hotel phone. "I'll call the police," I murmur. Once I'm off the phone, I wipe my prints and give Castiel a nod.

The next thing, I'm standing in front of a swanky home in what seems California, judging by the décor and swimming pool. "Well, this is interesting," I remark.

"I must go in alone. You three wait out here. They'll be coming…"

"Who will be coming?" I ask, feeling a twinge of fear.

His gaze meets mine. "Raphael's army; things are not peaceful in Heaven. Raphael wants to put the apocalypse back on track and he has a great following. But angels like me, want to stop him, for obvious reasons. But Balthazar, my old friend, I believe, has been taking people's souls. I don't know why and I'm about to find out."

"You're talking angel civil war," Sam says in disbelief.

"It seems so," Castiel says grimly. He then makes his way to the house, leaving us to defend ourselves with what we brought with a us: a few knives and whatever is in Castiel's "goodie" bag.

It isn't long before some angel douche bags show up. I knife fight them a bit before Dean sends them into oblivion with that weird angel sign that he painted with his blood on the wall. Once they're gone, we rush into the house. We find Castiel and his ex-bestie, Balthazar, in the foyer. But before Balthazar can escape, we trap in a circle of flames.

"Holy fire?!" Balthazar exclaims in his accented voice. "Release me at once, you hairless ape!"

"Not until we get some answers and you release your mark on the kid's soul," Dean demands in a rugged voice.

"Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven! Tell this… beast to release me!" Balthazar yells.

"No," Castiel answers plainly.

"Very well," Balthazar sighs, clapping his hands. "The boy is free."

"Why have you been collecting souls?" I ask out of the blue. Hey, I want answers too!

"Well isn't it obvious?" He turns to me. "Do you have any idea what souls are worth in this economy? We are at war! I need all the big guns I can handle! I'm fighting the good fight, here!" He looks to Castiel. "Now can I go?"

Castiel ceases the holy fire. "Your debt to me has been repaid." And Balthazar disappears.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean exclaims.

Castiel turns to me. "Protect them," he says with a serious expression on his face before he vanishes as well.


End file.
